Crystallized Strawberries
by Sufferer's Descendant
Summary: Toushirou/Ichigo. Rating has been changed to Mature.
1. Frozen

"It's only for a few days...Kurosaki..." the small, white-haired captain murmured as he stared blankly at the orange-haired teen. Had he even been listening? "**Kurosaki!**" The startled teen jumped at the sudden shout, he had been day dreaming again. Not like he could help it when he held feelings and an attraction to the smaller boy, he had been day dreaming about the day that he would get the captain alone. Though Ichigo had been specifically told not to think about that when he was around, Toushirou didn't really care what he thought about when he wasn't around him. He just needed the other to keep his focus which wasn't really working very well. "Out Kurosaki!" The small captain roared, "get out of my office until you can keep you fucking head straight!" He pointed, his eyes narrowed and the temperature dropping fast.

Ichigo didn't move, he wasn't really afraid of the other until he drew out his bankai. That's when he should be running for his life, he gave an involuntary shudder from the sudden chill. Ichigo still didn't move from the desk, he had sat on it when the other summoned him to his office. He wasn't going to move now, it annoyed the small captain, he knew. Toushirou was getting even more pissed, the other still wasn't listening. "What in the fucking hell do I need to fucking do to get you to pay attention?" he snarled, slamming his fist into the desk. The spot where he hit, splintered and ice formed, encasing the orange-haired teen's legs and part of his torso to where he was stuck to the desk. With an angry sigh, the small captain turned away and started toward his back rooms. "H-hey! You aren't gonna just leave me here, a-are you?" Ichigo asked, watching the captain as he stopped.

Toushirou merely gave the other a droll stare over his shoulder. "That's the idea, why?" Ichigo stared, dumbfounded. "You can't l-leave me here! My dad will have my head if I'm late!" Toushirou gave a shrug and continued on his way to the back rooms. "Get Masumoto to help you, I won't do it." Came the reply, to hell if his father got mad at him if he was late. Isshin, from what Toushirou heard, was quite serious but recent events told him that he wasn't being serious. It was more than likely to throw them off the trail of who he really was, a former captain of the Gotei 13 and soul reaper. "Captain, I have those papers...you...wanted..." her sentence died away as she noticed Ichigo. "Oh! Ichigo-san! How nice to see you again! Did you and Captain get into a fight again?"

She was really annoying when she wanted to be, Rangiku Masumoto was Toushirou's Lieutenant. She was a tall, busty woman who wasn't really reliable when it came to paper work unless she was retrieving it for her captain. When it came to fights, she was damn good at her job. She always held her captain's back and protected him in the worst of times. Like the time Gin betrayed them and tried to kill Toushirou's best friend, Momo Hinamori. Rangiku had blocked the blade with her own and saved the young girl from her demise. As far as they knew, she'd live but for now she was in the Squad 4 barracks being tended to.

**Ichigo's P.O.V.**

God! My dad is so going to kill me! I began to struggle wildly to get free of the ice, turning my head to Masumoto who had entered the room. "Captain, I have those papers...you...wanted..." her sentenced died on the air, wasted since Toushirou was no longer in the room. "Ichigo-san!" Oh great...she's gonna go off on some long discussion, probably saying how we should hang out some time. I wouldn't mind, I really wouldn't except for the human world was dangerous right now. Sure, she knew that but sometimes I believe she forgets. She's over the top sometimes and it drives most people insane. "How nice to see you again! Did you and the Captain get into a fight again?" she tried not to laugh, even though she was shaking with it.

I knew better than to say anything that would set her off, "uh..yeah... Do you mind helping me get out of here so I can get back home?" I waited for her to straighten up, "why, sure Kurosaki-kun." She leaned forward and touched the ice, it splintered and fell to the floor. How in hell did she do that! "Er, thanks Masumoto. I better be going now, before my dad has a heart attack when I'm late." I jump over the desk and dart out the door, god that was close! "Kurosaki, Ichigo reporting in. I need a door open to the living world below immediately." I pressed a button down before I spoke so they would hear me. Letting up, I heard something over the line. Some sort of noise then a "confirmed. You are free to go through to the living world

Kurosaki, Ichigo." A door opened before me as I darted through it, through to my world. To my home, I had specifically requested that they wire the door to the graveyard since no one would be there at this late at night. I wasn't worried about people seeing me. Most couldn't when I was in soul reaper form, though there were the select few. Upon running home, I passed several people. All unfamiliar to me, the were just normal civilians caught up in the war between soul reapers and hollows.

Also one annoyingly, stubborn Quincy who destroyed hollows when he got the chance. Though the Soul Society doesn't exactly approve, they leave the last Quincy alone. He can't do much harm by himself, Uryu has a nasty temper and tends to go a little over board on some things. I jumped up to the second story where my room was, sliding the window open and jumping inside. "Kon!" I stare at him, snatching the magazine he had away. "I'm back, it's time to go back into your body."

I return to my body and return Kon to the little stuffed lion he was known for, as stupid as it was. He didn't complain too much, I couldn't care if it did. I looked over my room, just as clean as I had left it. At least the stupid mod soul didn't destroy it, like the last time I left him in charge of my body. I almost sent him back to Urahara for some re-adjustments, at least in his hearing.

I decided against it and stuffed him in a drawer for a week, ignoring his complaints. He didn't disobey after that little incident, he learned to listen to me since he was technically mine. Mine to do with what I would with him, mine to destroy or whatever. Though mostly, I merely mistreated him to the point where he got sick of the punishments. He would learn to obey and listen to me when I told him to do something. The damn lion body he had was ignorant, when he was torn and fixed.

Uryu had sewn him back together but with a Quincy cross that no one told him about in any way, shape, or form. He was laughed at quite often and when he asked why, no one said anything about it. They just kept laughing, he had been marked by the Quincy.


	2. Cold Shoulder

Ichigo Kurosaki laid back on his bed, his hands resting behind his head on his pillow as he stared up at the ceiling. He sighed, wondering what the hell he did wrong back in the Soul Society to get frozen like that. Whatever it was, it offended the small captain and hell if he knew if the 10th division captain would speak to him again after that for awhile. He looked over at his clock, it was almost dinner time. He stared at his clock for awhile, getting up. He shut his window and locked it before he went down stairs, wary of his father should he try to attack. For the moment, the coast was clear. Ichigo knew it wouldn't last for long, wherever his father was hiding he was sure that he couldn't see him yet. He climbed down the last few steps only to be knocked into the wall by a kick to his face, he growled. There'd be a definite bruise their come tomorrow morning, Ichigo grabbed his father's ankle when he attacked a second time, dragging him over to the door and threw him outside. "Stop attacking me, you senile old man!" The orange haired boy then slammed the door and went over to Yuzu and Karin as though nothing happened. "You know, that's not very nice Ichigo." Yuzu stated as she served dinner, Karin said nothing. She hadn't even looked up from the newspaper she read. "Yeah, yeah.." Ichigo muttered, taking a seat.

Ichigo ate his dinner, dodging a few more attacks from his father since he had tried to retaliate. Aside from the few attacks, dinner was relatively quiet that evening. Ichigo was thinking about earlier when he was in Soul Society, knowing that he would have to tell them eventually but now wasn't the time. Ichigo finished up and put his dishes in the sink, rinsing them off before he went back up stairs to get ready for bed. Once he was showered and dressed for bed, Ichigo made his way to his room. He sat at his desk to finish up his homework, since school was tomorrow, he couldn't afford not to have his assignments finished. The visitor to his room didn't go unnoticed, since he could hear the sound of knocking on the glass. Ichigo made no move to get up and open it, a tic starting in his jaw when he heard who spoke. "Hey Ichigo, open up!" He growled and turned to glare at the person who was at the window, it was Renji. Why in hell did he have to come here tonight? Annoyed and irritated, he crossed the distance to the window then opened it. "What the hell do you want, Renji?" He dragged the Soul Reaper into his room and shut the window, locking it back once more. Renji held his hands up in surrender, "no need to be so harsh. I have a message to relay," he amended and pulled out an envelope to hand to Ichigo. It was labeled with his last name, he had a hunch who it was from. Ichigo snatched it from Renji's hand and dropped it on his desk, "anything else?" Renji scowled at the hot-headed attitude but said nothing about it, "there is one more thing. From Lieutenant Mastumoto," Renji deposited a box that had been wrapped in pink paper that smelled of perfume and had hearts stuck to it. Ichigo growled at the offending box, looking over at Renji. "Take it back, tell her 'thanks but no thanks.' I don't need anything like whatever's in that box."

Renji sighed and took it back, "fine. But when she gets ahold of you, it won't be my fault." Renji tucked the box away in his kimono and left through the window, leaving it wide open. Ichigo sighed, "yeah. Well, good riddance.." he muttered under his breath. He sat back at his desk, putting the envelope in his desk and continued on his homework. He'd close the window when he was finished with the assignments that were due tomorrow. It was nearing midnight by the time he finished his work, he slide his papers into the folder and put the folder into his bag. All that remained was the unopened letter, Ichigo sighed and picked it up. He untied the string that held it shut and opened it, dropping the string onto his desk. He briefly scanned the letter, noticing that it was from Toushirou. He frowned and folded up the letter, tying it back. He shoved the letter into his desk and shut the drawer, getting up and going to his bed. He pushed the chair in then closed his window, locking it. Ichigo figured he'd get it from Mastumoto whenever he saw her next for returning her gift, that or she'd send it with Toushirou whenever he came to the living world.

"Whatever.." Ichigo murmured as he laid back on his bed, his light had been shut off. For now, he could sleep. He turned over to lay on his side, tucking his arm under the pillow and closed his eyes. He drifted off within moments, part of his blanket covered his waist though that was about it. Ichigo slept through the night, waking up to his alarm and a surprising but not unwelcome sight. For once, breakfast sat on his desk though he didn't know why. Ichigo yawned and sat up, stretching as he threw back the blanket. He moved to sit in his chair, leaning against the desk as he ate with a bored expression. He picked at his toast, taking small bites before he smashed up the bacon and eggs then piled it on the bread before he ate it. With breakfast in his room, it was uneventful and he didn't have to worry about his old man attacking him from behind while he wasn't really paying attention. Eating in his room had it's advantages though it would eventually cause more of a hassel in the end. He got up from his desk and changed into his uniform, the muscles of his back rippling as he pulled on his button up shirt. He then put on his tie and pulled on his shoes, he took his tray back to the kitchen. After setting the dishes in the sink, he returned to his room for his bag and came upon another surprising but not unwelcome sight though he'd never admit it.

The young captain of squad 10 stood outside his window, his arms crossed with an annoyed look on his face. Ichigo paid him no mind though, picking up his bag and his jacket before he headed out the door. That seemed to irritate the captain even more, Toushirou was forced to wait by the door for Ichigo. When said orange headed spiky kid came out, Toushirou attempted to talk to him. "Kurosaki," he spoke up but Ichigo didn't seem to hear him or even notice him at all. 'Maybe he's mad about being frozen to my desk," Toushirou thought and frowned. He would leave the boy alone for now and confront him after school was out. Toushirou disappeared, using his flashstep to return to Urahara's shop. Toushirou greeted the former captain before he went to the room where his gigai was kept and took control of it. He walked back out to where Urahara sat, "I'm going out for awhile. I'll be back either later tonight or tomorrow, don't wait up for me." Toushirou left without waiting for Urahara's trademark smile and words, though they had been heard. "Alright, just be careful out there." The shop keeper waved with his fan and watched as the short captain disappeared around the corner.

Urahara then looked over to a black cat, "Yoruichi. Follow him though don't draw attention to yourself and return if your cover is blown or if you're found out," the black cat stared at the shop keeper for several moments as if he were insane but nodded. "Alright, I'll report back in soon." Yoruichi soon vanished the way Toushirou had gone, though avoided crossing paths with the young, white haired captain at all costs. His job was to observe and report back his findings, though Yoruichi didn't quite understand why his companion was interested in the prodigy but he supposed he would soon find out. All Toushirou did was wander around the town, killing time by going through shops that caught his eye though he never bought anything. Toushirou flipped through books, comic and not just to pass time. The young captain knew he was being followed but he never let on that he knew it. Toushirou had left the store after putting the book back, glancing over at Yoruichi as he passed by. The black cat wasn't as tricky as he thought he was. His cover blown, Yoruichi high-tailed it back to Urahara to report in though the young captain had done anything suspicious or out of the ordinary. Now that his tail was gone, Toushirou quickly made his way to Ichigo's house to wait in his room on him. Ichigo's dad would surely be understanding if he explained that he was a friend of his and he had an important matter to discuss. Isshin had been compliant enough, though Toushirou got the feeling that he knew what was going on and why he was here. At least, he partially did. Toushirou made himself comfortable on Ichigo's bed while he waited on the substitute soul reaper to appear, he didn't have to wait long because Ichigo had rushed up the stairs after some loud bangs and curses. Toushirou looked over at Ichigo, the orange-haired teen didn't look particularly thrilled as he threw his school bag down by his desk and took off his shoes which were thrown roughly into his closet.

"Damn old man and his damn tactics.." Ichigo growled, beginning to remove his school uniform. Just as he got the tie loosened and the shirt unbuttoned, he noticed the white-haired captain on his bed. Ichigo wasn't in a good mood at the moment, he was stressed from school and being assaulted by his own dad didn't help calm him down. Ichigo just finished stripping himself of his clothes, not even bothering to gauge Toushirou's reaction because he knew that there would be none. Ichigo pulled on a pair of gray sweat pants and collapsed on the bed next to Toushirou, burying his face into the pillow as he dragged it close. Ichigo sighed as he began to relax, tensing slightly as he felt the shorter male's hands travel over his back and begin rubbing out all tension and balled up muscles in his back. Ichigo leaned into the touch, purring contentedly as he began to relax even more. Though his hands were cold, they were gentle and precise in relieving Ichigo of his pain and stress. Whatever anger the boy held against his companion seemed to melt away as well, leaving Ichigo completely relaxed to the point where he could sleep if he wanted to. Toushirou drew his hands back and laid on the bed next to him, not expecting Ichigo's arm to go across his waist. Toushirou tensed briefly before he settled into the touch, Ichigo's door was locked so what did it matter if he took a moment to indulge in the touch and comfort the other offered. 


	3. Unwanted interruptions

Toushirou sighed, nuzzling against the substitute soul reaper's chest and his warmth. Fingers traced along the contours of Ichigo's chest lightly, Toushirou could feel him shiver and guessed that he had goosebumps on his arms from his reaction. He closed his eyes and curled against the taller male, allowing himself to be held close. He felt like a child in size, compared to the other but he didn't mention it this once. He'd let it slide, for now. It wasn't long before he felt a hand running up the back of his shirt, sliding over the contours of his back. Toushirou tensed somewhat, not really used to sudden contact and bit back a protest.

Ichigo's eyes looked down at the bundle of nerves curled against him, having felt him tense up. He rolled so that the other would have to straighten out and laid on top of him. Nuzzling into that snow white hair he'd come to love, he murmured into it as his hands worked to remove Toushirou's shirt at least. The buttons came undone easily enough, "you're pretty tense there 'Shiro-chan."

Toushirou bristled at the name, though his anger was soon forgotten at the feel of Ichigo's large, warm hands sliding down his chest as they buttons were undone. He gripped at the taller boy's shoulder, growling softly at his touch. His body acted on instinct, pressing into his touch though somewhere in the back of his mind screamed at him for acting like an idiot and letting the orange-haired teen get the better of him. Another part wanted it, wanted Ichigo's touch and warmth against his own cold skin.

Ichigo was surprised and amused when he felt Toushirou lean into his touch, as though he actually wanted it. He kissed a trail down the side of his face, kissing at his neck for a few moments before he continued lower to stop at his shoulder. He removed the other's shirt, sliding it off of his shoulders and down his arms without too much difficulty before he pushed it off of his bed to where it fell behind it in the corner. The shorter boy squirmed slightly, burying cold hands into orange hair. He felt that orange hair move lower, his hands following just to stay in the warmth it provided.

Ichigo kissed and nuzzled his way down Toushirou's body, hands skimming his sides as he traced every muscle and indention with his tongue. It caused Toushirou to groan quietly, biting it back as well as he could because he didn't want to be too loud and alert his family to what was going on. He knew that two of the three remaining Kurosakis were nosy, irritably so. Ichigo was intolerant to them and so was he, though he wouldn't be flat out rude to his boyfriend's family.

A knock at the door interrupted what the pair had been doing, Toushirou coming back to his senses as he pushed Ichigo away. He was already pulling back as it was so it wasn't an impossible task, the captain reached for his shirt and pulled it back on. He buttoned it quickly and set to fixing his disheveled appearance, sitting up on his bed to open the window. He needed to leave before he was caught, his embarrassment fueling him on to run and get out before he was caught in a bad situation.

"Nii-chan?" a brisk knock sounded again. "Nii-chan, open up."

When Ichigo finally pulled himself up, Toushirou was gone like a bat out of hell. No sign of him being in the room remained, a sigh escaped the orange-haired teen as he opened the door. "What is it?" Ichigo asked, looking down at Yuzu who wore an apron. "It's almost dinner time, I thought you might like to come out and eat. I could bring it up for you too, though if you'd like." Ichigo glanced back at his bed, it was still empty though he couldn't help but want Toushirou to come back. He was probably still nearby or long gone, he couldn't say. He didn't hear any movement outside, save for the wind blowing through the leaves.

"Nah, I was planning on going out for dinner tonight. Thanks but I'll be alright, don't worry about me Yuzu." He smiled and ruffled her hair, causing her to giggle as she left. He closed his door and decided he might as well get dressed, seeing as he said he was going out. He pulled on his t-shirt that said Nice Vibe and a dark purple jacket, trading his sweats out for black jeans. Maybe he'd find Toushirou while he was out, he took his wallet and put it in his back pocket before he shut his lights off as he left.

He closed his door and left the house, kicking his old man down as he tried to keep him from leaving. "Shut up," Ichigo growled. He had sent him into the next room, giving him ample time to get out and close the door behind him. He was half-way down the street before a certain white-haired boy joined him, Ichigo glanced down at him. He was sure that Toushirou had left in a hurry, wanting to get as far away from him as possible.

Ichigo linked his fingers with the shorter male's, Toushirou tried to pull his hand away but Ichigo had been determined to keep a hold of it. A sigh, he gave in and eventually, tightened his hand up around the others instead of letting it be held loosely. That caused Ichigo to smile, Toushirou rarely showed displays of affection toward him even though they were in a relationship. Toushirou was strangely silent, Ichigo noticed and began to wonder why though he wasn't entirely sure if that was because they'd been interrupted or not. Surely he wasn't upset over that?

Toushirou was silent, for reasons he couldn't and didn't want to fathom. True, he was just beginning to unwind when Ichigo's sister came to the door and true. He didn't want Ichigo to answer it, but he couldn't stop him. It had brought him back to his senses enough to disappear before that door opened, it was instinct that made him leave before he were caught. Who knew what his family would say if they knew what had been going on behind Ichigo's closed and locked bedroom door. Faint pink stained his normally colorless face, he scowled quietly and shook his head of the thoughts. No, he wouldn't ponder that right now. For now, he would just walk with Ichigo and tag along to wherever he planned to go. Wherever he was headed, Toushirou didn't know nor did he inquire. He didn't want to break the peaceful silence, not yet anyway. 


	4. Cold Hands

Ichigo seemed to be content to roam the streets and Toushirou was all too content to let him, their hands linked as they walked side-by-side. It was awkward for Toushirou, he wasn't used to contact from anyone save for his Grandmother who was long since gone. A sudden urge struck him to see her face, or at least visit her grave but now wasn't the time to just be running off without explanation. As much as he wanted to, as much as the urge wanted him to. He wouldn't, not right now. Not without appeasing his body's demand, he was just beginning to unwind at Ichigo's house. In his room. On his bed. With his hands exploring... He shook his head, clearing his head of those thoughts before they got too far.

It wasn't too much longer before Toushirou took the lead, taking Ichigo to the outskirts of town where few houses stood. They were miles apart, at least and there was on in particular that stood out. A barrier protected it, sealing off all spiritual pressures and unusual sights from being seen by the humans that passed by or inhabited the other homes in the area. The shorter male couldn't stand the silence anymore, Ichigo was surprised when Toushirou suddenly took the lead but followed without a word though it was evident he was confused. The captain ignored this, he lead Ichigo through the barrier and up to the house that he'd set for himself in the living world. It had been kept secret from him until now, there wasn't a need for the other to know. In other words, he didn't want him to know but now he'd just exposed it all.

Ichigo was curious, "Toushirou?" The question he wanted to ask was evident in his voice but the response he received was, "shut it Kurosaki." Meaning he wasn't going to explain and it'd be impossible for the orange-haired teen to make the other tell him until he was ready.

With the door shut and locked, Toushirou turned his attention to Ichigo and walked up to him. His hands moved, pushing the jacket off of Ichigo's shoulders and moved to hang it by the door before returning. Cold hands skittered up the taller male's shirt, bringing it up as he studied the perfectly toned torso of his boyfriend. He slid his tongue along one of the contours of his body, earning a groan and a shiver from the other. Toushirou stifled a laugh, pressing a kiss to his skin before he drew back.

Ichigo had studied him while he bolted the door shut, caught off guard by Toushirou's sudden actions. Not to say it was unwelcome, it was surprising that Toushirou would even cut loose enough to allow himself to act in such a way. He groaned and shivered at the feel of his tongue, resting a hand on the small of his back as white hair tickled and teased his skin along with cold hands. He could feel the other laugh for a moment before a kiss was pressed to his skin and those cold hands drew away. He blinked, looking over at the other, watching as he kicked his shoes off. He supposed he should do the same, he left his shoes next to Toushirou's as said male lead him upstairs.

-  
-

Upstairs, he pushed the taller toward his bed and prowled toward him and his own bed which had been unused up until now. His couch had made a sufficient enough bed as it was. He climbed onto the other once he was laying back, Toushirou was already partially disheveled due to his actions down stairs. For the moment, he didn't care. His hands slid up Ichigo's shirt once more, his lips finding the latter's with a slow-burning need of urgency behind the pressure. He couldn't explain it, but it was as though he needed this. The distraction, and Ichigo was the only one who could provide it, to put his mind at ease with the lack of thoughts.

His duties as a captain were stressing and right now, all he wanted was to forget about them and bury himself in Ichigo's embrace. His warmth.

Ichigo didn't mind when he was pushed towards the bed, hearing the door close with a quiet 'snick.' He flopped back onto the bed, he knew what was coming next and it excited him though he was nervous as well. He felt cold hands finding their way back up his shirt as the other climbed up onto him, lips pressed to his own after a few moments of tracing the muscles of his chest. It was clear that the other wanted this, but to what end? That question was soon forgotten, Ichigo becoming lost in the haze of his partner's incessant need for comfort and who was he to say no? Ichigo's hands acted, sliding themselves up Toushirou's legs, over his backside and stopped to rest on the small of his back. He returned his boyfriend's kiss, humming quietly at the feel of the powerful need behind them.

Toushirou pulled away only long enough to remove Ichigo's shirt, taking stock that Ichigo's hands had moved to unbutton his own shirt to make him shrug it off. Ichigo only got as far as unbuttoning the irritatingly white shirt before Toushirou slid away from his touch, kissing a trail down his neck and stomach. His hands worked at the button of Ichigo's jeans as he took his time getting down to where he wanted to be. At least, for the moment. His hand slid into his jeans, his cold fingers caressing the tip of Ichigo's length as said male cursed in surprise. "Fuck..that's cold.." Ichigo growled, his arousal becoming evident more and more as Toushirou toyed and teased. He could feel his jeans becoming tighter with every passing second, a blush coloring his face nicely as he whimpered. "Toushiiirou..."

Author's comments (ramblings):

Really don't have anything better to do with my time aside from write smut...  
Time to update anyway, been far too long since last time. I will be adding Chapters all week to make up for lost time. 


	5. Teasing comfort

Toushirou smirked at the whimper, slowly working the other's jeans off with one hand as his other was otherwise incapacitated. Warm hands snaked down to slide to his shoulders, gripping them as he discarded the jeans. His hand had more room to move, he drew it back and reached through the hole in his boxers to get at it better. His cold hands traced circles around Ichigo's manhood, moving from tip to base and back again slowly.

He continued on, teasing him like this before Ichigo tensed up. He drew his hand away, giving attention elsewhere to his body. He crawled back up and kissed at his neck, he wasn't about to let the other get off on his actions just yet. One leg brushed up against the evidently aroused manhood, barely rubbing against it as Toushirou sucked and nipped at the base of Ichigo's neck.

Ichigo was squirming and as much as he wanted to overturn the one on top of him, he would refrain. Even though the fact that Toushirou was mostly dressed annoyed him to the point where he wanted to strip him bare and have his way with him, it'd probably be a bad idea. Toushirou would not take that course of action without dishing serious compensation as payback. Ichigo knew that all too well, it was better to let Toushirou get this..desire..out of his system his own way or all would be for naught.

If he fought against him, there would be no relief for him. Being hard as he was, it was almost overriding his senses though he bit down on his lower lip to keep himself in control. He was silent save for the occasional moan, grunt, whimper, and groan out of pleasure. Sometimes, he'd even growl but that was more from effort than pleasure even if it could be misconstrued with what was going on. It wasn't long before he decided that he couldn't take it anymore, he shifted and flipped Toushirou over without a second thought.

The smaller male was surprised but he seemed to tolerate it, seething only slightly at being bucked off his horse and being forced onto his back. Ichigo's actions were less..patient and more forward as he kissed Toushirou. His hands slid down Toushirou's exposed torso, going straight down to his pants to discard them before even attempting to tease him. They were soon gone, shoved off with his socks onto the floor with the growing pile of clothes. Ichigo rubbed up against Toushirou, pressing his hardened length against Toushirou's growing arousal.

It was Toushirou's turn to whimper, growling as cold hands clawed at Ichigo's exposed back. A hiss escaped the shorter male's throat, his body arching up to rub against Ichigo's in turn. He was all but begging to be taken, Toushirou never begged. At least not verbally, and especially not in front of people. Ichigo was the only one who'd be able to hold it over him, even if he never acted like he could. The only time that sort of attitude came out was during times like this, periods of where Toushirou actually agreed to get intimate with Ichigo. Well, when he needed some form of comfort. This was the only way Ichigo could express without acting as though the small captain was simply a friend, comrade in arms to destroy Hollows.

A husky groan sounded, "Ichigo.." The fact that Toushirou said his name the way he did said it all, Ichigo's hands moved to remove the boxers that restricted Toushirou. Then his own soon followed, their clothes, save for Toushirou's shirt had ended up on the floor in a collective mess of color. Turning back over, Ichigo pulled Toushirou up and onto him, handing him the reins in this situation. He knew better than to deprive the other of his position on top, he secretly found it sexy as fuck when Toushirou straddled him. He groaned heavily, feeling Toushirou settle himself onto Ichigo.

Toushirou growled, hands tightening on Ichigo's shoulders as he waited to become accustomed to the thickness that filled him. When he relaxed, he rocked his hips. It drew out a groan from Ichigo's throat, a contented purr growing from the pit of his own stomach as he increased his pace somewhat. He alternated from quickening and slowing his pace, drawing out their time of intimacy because he probably wouldn't do this for a long time after it was over.

A pair of warm hands rested on Toushirou's waist, gripping at them to steady the other as Ichigo moved. He rolled Toushirou onto his back and took over, he had let Toushirou start. It was a fair trade off in his mind, he held the shorter male down as he thrust into him. Cold hands slid around his neck, securing themselves there as Toushirou latched on. Ichigo's breath grew ragged and his heavy panting filled the room, accompanying the sound of flesh hitting flesh.

Ichigo cradled Toushirou against himself with one arm, his free hand snaking down to stroke his length in time with his thrusts to increase pleasure for him. Maybe he wasn't quite as..patient to tease the other, nor nearly as dedicated to torturing his love for the fun of it. He only wanted to make him feel at ease and if he had to act as he did, then he accepted that job without hesitation or regard for the consequences afterward.

What seemed like hours was only minutes, bodies tensed as they hit their limits, their endurance having been shredded by shortness of breath, pressures that only increased pleasure, hurtling them towards the edge of release. Toushirou relaxed a great deal once he was let go, Ichigo's presence drawing out of him and said male drawing him towards the warmth that enveloped him and coaxed him into sleep. Ichigo drew the blankets over them, tightening his hold on Toushirou. Words were murmured almost inaudibly and breathlessly into snow white hair. "Love you, 'Shiro-chan.." Ichigo crooned, drifting off into sleep. There had been no response, the captain having snuggled in and made himself comfortable in sleep's domain as he was held tightly by Ichigo.


End file.
